The Bet
by whitebearwrites
Summary: HP/SS slash. Harry decides to do something and the rest of the Gryffindor boys in his year start a bet.


1 Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue. As I have no money whatsoever. This is just my way of worshipping them.  
  
Warnings: This is Slash, Severus/Harry slash to be exact. There's swearing as well. It's PG-13 at the moment, but there will be lemon in this story. I hope you enjoy.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter One  
  
"I'm going to do it," Harry told his friends suddenly. This was not what they had expected their friend to say.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked interested despite herself.  
  
"I'm going to seduce Snape of course, what did you think I meant?" Harry asked completely confused, he thought it was obvious what he meant to do.  
  
"Um…Harry are you insane, this is Snape you're talking about. The man hates you, he's always thinking up new and exciting ways to torment and torture you." Hermione told him slowly as though speaking to a child.  
  
"That's why, he's a challenge. I haven't had one of them in a while." Harry smirked winking at his friend then leaving the Great Hall to get ready for class.  
  
Ron smirked as he watched his friend leave the hall, then turned to the other seventh year Gryffindor boys and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"10 galleons he fails." Seamus told them slapping a scorecard down on the table.  
  
"Oh come on Seamus, its Harry here. I doubt even Snape can resist him." Ron smirked, adding his own tally to the card. He was betting 10 he succeeds.  
  
"Well Ron, Snape's old enough to be Harry's father. He's at least 40 and I very much doubt he can even get it up anymore. Sorry Ron, I'm with Seamus, 10 he fails." Dean told him putting his lot in with his best friend. The three boys then looked at Neville and questioned him with their eyes. Neville shrugged and grinned sheepishly at Dean and Seamus, "10 he succeeds. He may be a bastard but I doubt even he can resist Harry."  
  
Hermione looked at the four boys in disgust, "I can't believe you lot, it's Snape. He'll hurt Harry."  
  
"How will he hurt Harry?" Ron asked innocently, Harry was only in it for the fuck; surly he didn't care about the greasy potions master.  
  
"He'll poison Harry or something, sure he helped defeat You-Know-Who, but can he really be trusted?" She asked angrily before quickly following after her silly friend. Fancy seducing Snape of all people, she quite agreed with Dean, he probably wouldn't be able to get it up. Ron watched Hermione leave with a confused expression; she hadn't been this upset about the prospect of Harry seducing Malfoy, why was she chucking a hissy fit now? He was almost positive she didn't have a crush on Harry, since they had both snuck away to the Astronomy Tower together on various occasions. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned towards the other Gryffindor's.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as the slytherin's and gryffindor's entered the Potion's classroom, they had double potion's with the Slytherin's, and Harry was running late. She wondered where the raven-haired boy had disappeared to, then shook her head, did she really want to know. He was probably already putting his absurd plan into affect. She very much doubted that Harry could succeed. She was soon bought out of her musings by the familiar bang of the door, and as one the class turned and watched Professor Snape glide up the room. She supposed he really was an attractive man when she thought about it. He had dark, intense eyes. A regal nose and a wealth of glossy, black hair. She also wondered what Snape hid under those robes of his, and was almost certain that it would be nice. She bought herself out of her reverie and groaned silently, surly she didn't have a crush on the greasy git? He was an awful man.  
  
"Where is Potter?" Severus addressed the classroom huskily as he took his place up at the front.  
  
"I'm right here Professor," the Gryffindor spoke up from the back of the room. Severus turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he watched Potter enter the dungeon. As one the class turned, and all hitched a breath in reaction. Privately Severus agreed with them, Potter had conveniently forgotten to put on his robes before class. Instead he had on a black pair of dragon hide leather pants and a red silk shirt with a button or two undone at his pale throat.  
  
"Where are your robes Potter?" Severus asked coldly, calmly of the attractive boy.  
  
"Oh shit," Harry answered under his breath, though the whole class, including Snape had managed to hear it, "I knew I forgot something. If you want I can go back up to the Tower and change?"  
  
Severus thought about it for about a minute, but decided that he couldn't spare the time. The potion they were working on would require the whole of the two lessons.  
  
"No Potter, it's too late now. 20 points from Gryffindor for failing to appear without uniform and being late." Severus snapped before turning to the board and beginning the lesson.  
  
Harry took his seat beside Ron and looked at his friend with a big grin on his features.  
  
"Nice Harry," Ron murmured checking his friend out.  
  
"Hmph!" was all Hermione said as she stuck her nose in the air and turned to listen to the Potions Master.  
  
"Thanks," Harry hissed before also turning his attention to Snape, though only on the pretense of listening, in actual fact Harry was checking out his teacher and having a few fantasies of his own starring a certain dark haired, sexy slytherin.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called softly what seemed five minutes later nudging Harry's arm.  
  
"What?" Harry hissed angrily, Ron had just interrupted a wonderful daydream of Snape on his knees in front of Harry, and was now sporting a raging hard on.  
  
"Stop drooling and get started with the Potion," Hermione snapped, brown eyes slapping Harry in place, and he vaguely wondered what he'd done to piss his friend off.  
  
"Potter," Severus drawled maliciously as he swept past Ron and Harry's bubbling potions, "what a vibrant shade of pink that is. I do remember distinctively telling you that it was to be purple during this stage of the operation."  
  
"Oh you mean it's wrong sir?" Harry asked with wide-eyed innocence. Severus scoffed, Innocence didn't become Harry.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Severus told him in annoyance.  
  
"Well, what have we forgotten sir?"  
  
"For one you forgot the eye of newt. What you're brewing is a very strong lust potion. Were you planning on trying it on someone Potter?"  
  
"You could say that sir," Harry murmured sharing a smirk with Ron.  
  
"Another 20 points from Gryffindor Potter, for being a smart mouth. Now tip that out in the sink and start brewing a correct potion."  
  
"But I don't have time, there's only ten minutes left of lessons." Harry told the teacher quickly.  
  
"Well then Mr. Potter you'll obviously be staying back after class." Snape told him before sweeping down the classroom. 


End file.
